


Consequences of the Untold

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco finds who he is, Fluffy Ending, Friend Breakup, Friendship fall out, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Self-Growth, Self-Reflection, Strained Friendships, rating due to conversations and topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: "Goodbye, Potter."Draco's heart broke with each step he took, and the sound of Harry calling his name had the tears stinging in his eyes to fall. But he wasn't going to break, he wasn’t going to turn around.It was his choice, and by Merlin, it was about time he stood up for himself.-Or the one where Draco does what everyone expects of him and still manages to surprise them.





	Consequences of the Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmh8402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmh8402/gifts).



> This was actually a prompt I received from my wonderful friend Ren. This turned out longer than I thought it would, but I guess that's not a surprise. :P
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not a part of the official storyline.

_I miss your laugh, and the way you can’t help but grin when I make a fool of myself. I’m still clumsy, but only now, I hear silence._  

 _I miss you._  

  

 

* * *

 

 

“Why am I not surprised that you are out here?” 

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry sat next to him on the log he had claimed.  

“You can’t be surprised when you have that bloody map.”  

Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder before he looked at the black lake—the moon reflecting off the surface as it illuminated the nearby scenery.  

“The map only helped me find you, I already knew you’d be out of the castle, you can’t seem to stay indoors for long.”  

Draco shrugged as he hummed. “It’s too confining indoors. There’s a whole world out there, just waiting to be explored.” 

“Yeah? Is that what you want to do? Explore the world?” 

The thought had Draco smiling slightly as he looked up at the sky and admired the stars.  

“Yeah." He allowed himself a brief moment to consider the possibility. "In my dreams perhaps."   

A scoff could be heard, but Draco ignored Harry in favour of continuing to look at the sky instead—it was his favourite pastime.  

“Draco—” 

“Don’t. Please don’t,” Draco begged as he looked at Harry. The same beauty that he loved to see in the stars were written plainly in concerned green eyes.  

Harry’s face crumpled. “But you deserve—” 

“Nothing, Harry.” 

When Harry’s jaw clenched, Draco sighed and reached out to pull on his hand. For a moment, he wondered if Harry would refuse him, but then a warm hand engulfed his own.  

“I’m not like you,” Draco whispered as he played with Harry’s fingers. “If you change your mind, you have other options to fall back on. I’ve got one shot at becoming somebody worth a damn—just one.” 

“You’re  _already_  worth something.” 

Draco closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to let that choke him up. Harry was one of the few people who genuinely believed that.  

“Unfortunately, the rest of the world doesn’t think so.”  

Harry’s hand clenched into a fist, knocking Draco’s to the side.  

“The rest of the world can go fuck themselves. They don’t know you.”  

“And you think you do?” Draco asked, derision prominent.  

Harry narrowed his eyes, fist still clenched.  

“Perhaps not as well as I’d hope, but everything I do know, I like.”  

Draco wished he believed that as much as his heart wanted him to. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Harry’s hand and focused on getting Harry to relax.  

“What you see, is only limited to you. I don’t have the time to change the world’s opinion of me. It’s tiring, exhausting, and not worth it.”  

“I wish you could see yourself in a better light,” Harry said, tone tinged with a sadness Draco hated to see.  

Draco moved till he could lay his head on Harry’s shoulder.  

“That’s why I have you,” Draco teased, a small smile forming. “That’s what makes you a great friend.”  

A silence settled around them, and it felt stifling—something that didn’t usually happen with them.  

“One of these days you are going to realize how much you are worth,” Harry whispered. “And you’ll take a stand against everyone’s wrong opinion.”  

“That sounds nice,” Draco said as he yawned and burrowed into Harry more.  

“A nice dream.”  

  

* * *

 

  

 _I continued Astronomy despite being pants at it. It’s the only time I can bear to think of you without tearing up. I hate that everything we did together now makes my skin crawl. I hate that when people talk about you, I can’t offer an opinion. I hate that you are always on my mind and I can’t do anything about it. I hate how effortlessly you destroyed me._  

 _But what I hate the most, is that I can’t hate you._  

 

* * *

 

“So, tell me,” Draco began with a grin as he watched Harry try and catch a snitch in the Room of Requirement. “What career have you chosen this time?” 

Harry scowled, but went back to jumping for the snitch.  

“I was thinking maybe I could become a librarian.”  

Draco furrowed his brows. “Why a librarian? You don’t even read much.”  

“Oi!” 

“It wasn’t an insult,” said Draco, as he rolled his eyes. “Although it wouldn’t hurt to read a book every once in a while. And _not_  one that’s been assigned.”  

“I just think that the atmosphere might suit me.”  

Draco sat up straighter from his spot on the ground. “Last week you said that you wanted to be a musician—despite not knowing any instruments—because you couldn’t handle the silence.”  

“Things change.” Harry shrugged once, eyes not meeting Draco’s.  

“With you? It’s hard to keep up. One minute you want to become an Auror and then the next you want to become a recluse in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.”  

Draco didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter, but he envied the freedom Harry had with his future. It wasn’t fair—but Draco’s own future had been a casualty of his poor decisions. He knew it had nothing to do with Harry and the blame was solely his own doing, but the sting of it all heightened his unease.  

Harry’s hands fell, and the snitch zoomed away. The pain in his eyes quickly morphed into anger.  

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to be frustrated with me, when you have options too! You don’t have to go into politics. You don’t have to become your fucking father.” 

Draco’s mouth parted, and his chest ached.  

“You know exactly  _why_  I have to do this!”  

A harsh snort left Harry, and Draco hated that it was he was the one responsible.  

“No, I don’t, Draco. You have followed his footsteps your whole life. For once, do what you want. For once, stand up for yourself!” 

“Like it’s so easy?” Draco scoffed. “And what the hell would you know? You act like you have the right to judge my life because we talk occasionally.”  

Harry laughed, the sound hollow and unsteady.  

“Is that all I am to you? Someone who you talk occasionally with?”  

Draco huffed. “Don’t make this into something bigger than it has to be.”  

“It already is,” Harry whispered, hands twisting his robes tightly. “I can’t just watch you throw your life away for someone else’s expectations. You could be so much more, Draco. I  _know_  you can.”  

“ _Stop_. Why do you have to see the good in everyone? Why can’t you just let me make my own choices? You talk of my father but all you are doing is controlling me too.”  

Harry took a step back as he gasped.  

“Is that what you think?” 

“No—I don’t—maybe.” Draco shook his head as his hands ran through this hair. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”  

"All I want is the best for you."  

"Then let me make my own choices!" Draco exclaimed, his hands coming to rest on his hips. "Let me choose my own future without having to explain anything. I don't owe you a damn thing."  

Harry closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. "I know you don't. I just hate seeing you give up on your dreams."  

"Dreams aren't for everyone."  

"But they should be."  

Draco shook his head as he got up to leave. It was no use arguing, not when Harry was too stubborn to see anything but his own views—the downside of having a Gryffindor as a best friend. 

"Just follow your own dreams, Potter." 

 

* * *

 

  _When people talk about heartbreak, the_ _first_ _thing that comes to mind is the loss of a lover. Why is it that no one mentions the crippling pain of losing a friend? Why does the_ _absence_ _of you hurt more than the_ _absence_ _of a relationship? You took a piece of me when you left, and I don't understand why it hurts so much, or why I don't want it back._  

 _You were a friend that I didn't understand fully. I have friends—close ones, ones that have been there for me through so much—and yet I craved our friendship; craved whatever it was that we had._  

 _I miss you. More than I thought I ever would._  

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you hear about Potter?"  

Draco paused in the hallway as several students began gossiping. Normally, he wouldn't bother to listen to what they were saying, but it had been a few days since he had seen Harry. They hadn't parted in good standing and it hurt more than he wanted to admit.  

"Are you talking about the Quibbler? Where they said he's the new king of the flying Heliopaths?" 

Someone snorted, and Draco had to fight a smile. No wonder Lovegood had been following Harry around with a magnifying glass.  

"No, not that drivel. I heard from Simmons who overheard Carr and Wade talking in the library. Apparently, Beck knows Longbottom. And Longbottom told Abbott that Potter is taking a year off after N.E.W.T results. I guess he's going to travel the world."  

Draco inhaled sharply as the sound of the other students faded.  _What?_  His mind wasn't very active as his body pushed him forward. He was aware of his destination, but his mind hadn't caught up until he was standing in front of the Fat Lady.  

"Password?" 

"I don't fucking know. Bravery?" 

When she levelled him with an unimpressed look, he tried to think of traits that might embody a Gryffindor.  

"Stupidity? A ghastly sense of fashion? No one should wear that shade of red, especially not with—" 

"Malfoy?" 

The sound of Weasley's voice was a relief. He turned to see Weasley and Granger looking at him curiously.  

"I'm looking for Harry."  

The portrait swung open before Weasley could say anything. Draco sighed in relief when Harry stepped out.  

"Draco I was just coming to look—" 

"Is it true?" 

Granger and Weasley shifted uneasily as silence settled around them.  

"We're just going to—" Draco paid them no mind as they entered and the portrait closed.  

Harry's eyes wouldn't meet his own, and Draco already knew the answer.  

"Why?" Draco asked, the emotion in his voice making his throat croak.  

"You're always telling me I'm too indecisive. That I need to make a choice. So, I did. I chose to take a break and see the world."  

Draco clenched his fists. "But that was  _my_  dream." Betrayal flared as Draco remembered the hours of whispered conversations, where they shared secrets and parts of themselves.  

"You can still do that.  _Come with me?_ " 

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked as his eyes stung. "Why can't you just let it go?"  

Harry sighed, the annoyance heard, but it only upset Draco.  

"Your dream deserves to be fulfilled, Draco. And by you. I just thought that maybe if I went too, you might agree."  

"You thought wrong!" Draco threw his hands in the air.  

"Draco," Harry pleaded, eyes finally looking up.  

"No," Draco shook his head. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to play the victim, okay? I'm not going to feel sorry, nor am I going to be pressured into doing this." 

"I don't want to pressure you." 

Draco laughed, the sound bitter and it caused Harry to flinch.  

"You have a funny of showing it. I know you think I'm making a mistake. But it's mine to make."  

Harry closed his eyes tightly. "Okay, I get it. But can't you take a break? Travel the world with me first?" 

"No."  

The fight went out of Harry, but so did any warmth.  

"Then I'll go alone."  

Draco tensed as anger flared. "Really? You're going to do the one thing  _I_  wanted? You change your mind so rapidly but settle so quickly on  _my_  dream." 

"Is it so hard to believe that I know what I want?" 

"Yes!" Draco yelled. "You can't make up your damn mind on anything. You wait until it's too late and there's no backup, or you change your mind so often that everyone has to conform to you. What else am I supposed to think?" 

Harry huffed as his head shook. "That's pretty low, even for you."  

"And this wasn't? You have so many options, Harry. You have the whole bloody world in your hands. Why couldn't you just let it all go? Do one of the dozen ideas you've always wanted to do? Why did you have to make it personal?" 

"Because it's you!" Harry's hands gestured rapidly.  

Draco stood up straighter as he narrowed his eyes.  

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Everything is personal when it comes to you. I just wanted to make your dream a reality. I just thought that if you wouldn't reach for it, then I could bring it to you."  

"I didn't ask you to do that!"  

"I didn't realize you'd be so ungrateful."  

Draco took a step back as the accusation hit.  

"Ungrateful?" He shook his head before he turned around.  

"I thought you of all people would understand. Someone who never had the choice when it came to life. But you are so quick to take mine from me."  

"Draco, that's not what I'm doing—"  

"That's exactly what you are doing. And I'm not going to take it anymore. If walking away is ungrateful, then so be it."  

"What— _no_ —Draco—" 

"Goodbye, Potter."  

Draco's heart broke with each step he took, and the sound of Harry calling his name had the tears stinging in his eyes to fall. But he wasn't going to break, he wasn’t going to turn around.  

It was his choice, and by Merlin, it was about time he stood up for himself.  

 

* * *

 

 

 _I thought about you today. Not that that's surprising. When don't I? I was looking for food and came across a flower stand. They didn't have your favorite—_ _Hyacinth_ _—and that upset me more than I thought it_ _would. I guess I should be grateful. If they had_ _them in stock, I think I would have bought_ _the whole cart._  

 _Everything reminds me of you. I hate it. Hate that I can't go anywhere without thinking of you._  

 _Why can't I hate you?_  

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was nervous as he looked around the Ministry function. He knew it was for charity, but the details had already left him. All the Ministry tended to focus was gaining donations, and since he had a lot of money to give, he was always invited—reputation be damned.  

"I think I have a pamphlet somewhere if you want to see what kind of work we are accomplishing." An old man with a charming smile that fell flat finished speaking.  

"Remind me again how much of the donations make it to the people your organization is looking after?" 

The man shifted on his feet as several onlookers glanced between them.  

"Thirty percent."  

Draco arched his brows. "You want me to donate money so that seventy percent of it will end up in your pockets, as well as the shareholders you keep?"  

When the guy narrowed his eyes, the nerves left Draco as indignation flared up.  

"It is expensive to run any organization, you would know this if you—" 

"Oh, believe me, I know," Draco added with a fake laugh. "I have grown up with more lessons on business, money, politics, trade and accounting than you would believe. I know exactly what kind of charities are good for the people, and which ones are good for the wealthy." 

The crowd of people grew, but that only spurred Draco on.  

"You aren't in it for the children, or whatever else you want me to believe. You are in it for the money, and that is sad. I won't be donating to you, or to anyone your organization is associated with." 

Draco turned to leave but stopped when the man spoke louder than necessary.  

"It's no wonder you won't donate. Can't get a Malfoy to care about anyone but themselves."  

"When you start caring about the people your organization is supposed to help, then we can talk. Until then, get stuffed you incompetent twat." 

The gasps of the people nearby had a smirk forming, and he knew there would be backlash in the papers, but he didn't care.  

Draco wasn't sure what his father would have done; would he have donated to a corrupt organization? In the end, Draco decided he didn't care what his father would have done. It was his name now that would be linked to his actions, and he wasn't going to keep the status quo, nor was he going to idly watch as greedy men in power did nothing.  

As he made his way towards the exit, he caught sight of an older woman and paused. He couldn't remember her name, but he could recall his mother mentioning her in passing.  

"Excuse me," Draco began when he was within hearing distance.  

She turned to tilt her head curiously. "Yes?" 

"You run an orphanage, don't you?" 

She nodded her head rapidly. "We originally wanted to create a place that would take any and all children. Most of our children are Magical Beings, but our doors are open to anyone."  

When she pulled out a collage of photos from her bag, Draco's heart melted.  

A little boy zoomed around the first photo on all fours, a smile on his face and his mouth open in a roar.  

"This is little Johnny. He's four and showing signs of magic already. He was recently bitten, but he's at that stage where he finds it fascinating. Loves to pretend he's a wolf all the time." 

The next photo showed a girl sitting by herself as she watched other children play, she was grinning and seemed to be enjoying herself as an observer.  

"This is Elizabeth, she's ten and was recently discovered to be the offspring of a Succubus. She's a shy one though, but fiercely protective." 

A set of twins grinned up at him mischievously from the next photo. They were fraternal twins, but their smiles were identical.  

"This pair of troublemakers are Ryan and Ryley. For the longest time I thought Ryan was dragging his sister into most of their schemes, but I think Ryley might be the true mastermind. I've always got to watch my back with them. They are the oldest of the children at fourteen."  

Draco grinned when the two ran through the photo throwing things at the other kids. There were a dozen more photos of other children and they all shared something in common. They were happy, and he knew that despite their circumstances, the children were being raised with love.  

"Oh, I'm sorry," The woman said, an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks. "I've been monopolizing your time." 

"No," Draco shook his head. "Don't apologize. I've rather enjoyed myself."  

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jeni Parker."  

A hand shot out and he easily returned the gesture.  

"Draco Malfoy."  

"I know who you are," Jeni said with a small smile. "I met your mother at the last charity event. She's rather proud of you."  

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he knew he got from Harry—the realization sent a wave of pain through him, but he smiled at Jeni anyway.  

"I'd like to donate to your organization."  

Jeni inhaled sharply as she regarded him intently with wide eyes. "Shut up."  

Draco grinned as he continued. "But more than that, I'd like to be a backer. I would like to fund your orphanage for the next ten years."  

Jeni covered her mouth with her hands before she threw her arms around Draco.  

"Thank you." He could tell she was crying, and it made his own eyes sting. Some people might think funding an orphanage would be a risk, but he knew that it was what he wanted to do with his money.  

"All of these charities have a good message, but that's all they have," Draco whispered. "The people who run them are shady and don't care about the people they are supposed to be helping. But you care, Jeni. I can tell, and I want to be a part of that."  

Jeni took a step back as she wiped her eyes. " _Thank you_. I don't know how else to show my gratitude." 

"You keep taking care of those kids, and that's enough for me."  

Draco looked around the room as Jeni beamed at him, and he took in the other organizations. He knew that there would always be those who were corrupt, but there were good people too. Jeni was proof of that.  

He wasn't sure what his future would hold, or how he would go about doing things. But he did know that he wasn't going to be like the other people. Draco wasn't going to mindlessly fund those who don't care about others. He wasn't going to be another corrupt politician who only cared about how his galleons could promote him further.  

Draco wanted to make a difference in the world, and by Merlin, he was going to do it.  

 

* * *

 

 

 _You were brought up today, not that that's a surprise considering who you are. I almost changed the subject but it's the only time I get updated on your life. Sometimes, I think about reaching out to you, but I don't want to make things worse. Not if you don't want me in your life._  

 _I regret a lot of things, but letting our friendship die without a fight is one of the biggest. Part of me wishes I could change things, but then I remember that maybe_ _it was supposed to happen. Maybe we had to go separate ways for our own good._  

 _It's hard to keep that in mind when my heart is breaking, but it's the only silver lining I have, and it keeps me going._  

 _I just hope it's not a lie._  

 

* * *

 

"Mister Malfoy!"  

"Can you answer some questions for us?" 

"Over here Mister Malfoy, look over here."  

Draco sighed as he left the Ministry and was bombarded by a bunch of journalists.  

"What do you have to say about the bold stance you are taking? Some say it's a career killer."  

Draco arched his brows as he looked to Skeeter. She had a pleasant smile on her face, and he didn't trust it one bit.  

"Fighting for equality shouldn't be a bold stance."  

A flurry of quills could be heard as he stared at Skeeter, his hands gesturing for her to say something.  

"So, you agree with the proposal that goes up for vote next month? You are going to vote yes?" 

"The act would provide programs to help house elves who want to leave their masters. It's a step in the right direction for the abolishment of house elf servitude."  

A few whispers broke out, but Draco ignored them all.  

"And what of the intern who implemented the act?" 

"Intern?" Draco challenged with a shake of his head. Leave it to Skeeter to spread misinformation. "If you are referring to Granger, then say so. She's new to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, she's no intern."  

Skeeter wrote something down with a dramatic flourish but never took her eyes off of him.  

"Do you think such a progressive action is wise? Some might even say she's unaware of our world to suggest a stark change."   

Draco sighed. "Do you know what I am tired of? I'm tired of change being seen as a negative. Our traditions are great, and they shaped who we are. But if you think that some don't deserve to be forgotten, then we aren't going to see eye to eye on anything." 

"You want our traditions to be forgotten?" The question was accompanied by a flurry of more quills.  

"You would twist that, wouldn't you?" He shook his head in disappointment as he buttoned up his cloak.  

"I want a world that we can be proud of. So many of our traditions and laws led to an opportunity where someone like Voldemort flourished." A few dramatic gasps had him shaking his head.   

"We need change, or else it'll just be a breeding ground for someone else's darkness."  

"And freeing house elves will change that?" The question was filled with heavy scepticism from someone else in the crowd.  

"It's a start," Draco shrugged helplessly. "So many people look at this as a loss instead of a gain. Helping the house elves stand up for themselves isn't just humanity points that someone can put on a trophy. We would be taking one step forward into making society an inclusive space for everyone. Granger's act will achieve so much." 

Draco shook his head when he could still see unsure glances among the journalists.  

"Since when is doing what is right a progressive action? Since when is helping others seen as risky? Why is such a question even asked? The world is never going to change unless we take action. And this is one hell of a step forward. So, when it makes it to the Wizengamot, I'll be voting yes—and I hope you all do as well."  

The sound of cameras going off and yells of his name was loud, but Draco ignored them all. He had said what he wanted to, he just hoped it worked.  

Even if he only changed the mind of one person, it was still worth it.  

 

* * *

 

  _I admire you, you know? I used to wonder what your life was like, used to wonder how you could stand the attention, the press and even other people's opinions. But it wasn't until I got to really know you, that I realized how much you don't care what people think._  

 _Just one of the many reasons why I love you._  

 

* * *

 

 

"Will the bickering ever end?" 

Draco looked up at Weasley before he looked back at the Wizengamot and watched as they argued amongst themselves.  Granger was attempting to keep the peace, but it wasn't working.

"Not likely."  

They sat quietly in the audience as the crowd grew bored and the room began to buzz with hundreds of conversations.  

"I never did thank you," Weasley said softly, almost too quiet to be heard.  

Draco's brows furrowed. "For what?" 

"The help in publicity you have been."  

"No need to thank me, I just said what I was thinking or doing. Not much help there."  

Weasley placed his hand on Draco's arm, the action causing him to look up in surprise.  

"Your words hold weight. My family has always been vocal in their opinions, and it would be hard pressed to surprise anyone with them. But you? You are surprising everyone with your words, and that goes further than you think."  

"A pureblood bigot has a change of heart," Draco said bitterly. "Yeah, I suppose that would cause some people to listen."  

"So dramatic. Learn to take a compliment."  

Draco couldn't help but snort. "Thank you, Weasley."  

When Weasley bit his lip a few times, Draco became suspicious.  

"You know, I never wanted to say anything since you two parted—" 

"Don't."  

"It's just—he misses you."  

Draco closed his eyes. "You think I don't miss him?" 

"I know you do," Weasley whispered, voice tinged with sadness. "And I know you both are happier together than apart."  

"Sometimes friendships don't work out."  

"Is that what you really think?"  

Draco glared at Weasley, but he knew it would do no good. He had never been able to intimidate him.  

"Harry was doing fine before we were friends, and he is doing fine now that we aren't. He'll continue to be fine."  

"He's not doing fine, Malfoy."  

"What do you mean?" Draco hated that he cared, hated that a simple sentence about Harry could turn his emotions into a tangled mess.  

"Harry is my best friend, and I _know_  him. He's not happy. He's trying, and I think the more time that passes he will be okay, but he's not there yet."  

Draco bit his lip. "Then time is the answer. He'll be alright eventually."  

"And you? Are you alright?" 

Draco didn't know how to answer that. Was he alright? 

"I'm fine, Weasley."  

Was it a lie?  

He honestly couldn't tell anymore.  

 

* * *

 

  

 _I'm not sure when it all changed for me. One minute I wanted to share everything_ _with you as my friend, and then the next, I wanted to share my life with you. I've loved you in a few different ways, and I'm unsure of which is my favourite._  

 _I loved you as a friend, a best friend. And then I've loved you from the sidelines. I thought that I would have time to explore it all with you, I just never realized how_ _unforgiving_ _time really is._  

 _I'll continue to love you. But this time it'll be from afar._  

 

* * *

 

 

Draco walked into the meeting with a calm exterior that didn't match an internal panic. The moment he stepped into the room a hush settled, and it wasn't welcoming.  

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

He took a deep breath as he fought the urge to walk away.  

"I'm here to listen."  

Scoffs could be heard, but that was to be expected. Draco looked around and made sure to make eye contact with as many people as he could—it was hard since the room was filled with more people than was safe.  

"And why should we allow that?" 

Draco looked at Brown, whose arms were crossed and a harsh glare on her face. He had heard about the meetings a few months ago but hadn't had the time to make it to one.  

"Because the Ministry isn't doing as much as you'd like. I've read the petitions, I've seen the letters to your representatives, but nothing is happening. I want to hear it firsthand."  

"Why do you care? It was people like you who did this to us."  

Draco closed his eyes at the teenager who spoke. He couldn't be more than fifteen, clearly someone who snuck into the battle to fight. The left half of his face was heavily scarred and one eye missing.  

Everyone in the room had been harmed in some way due to the war, whether the final battle or by Death Eaters during Voldemort's reign.  

"I'm not here for your forgiveness. I'm not here to make excuses or to defend myself. I am here because no one is listening to you. I have seen the appeals for assistance go unanswered, and I have seen the funding you seek to go elsewhere. I'm here to listen, to understand and to help."  

"Why should we take your help?" 

Someone nudged the boy in the rib, but Draco waved that away as he eyed the teenager.  

"I want to make a difference. I want to change the flaws of society and change the way we go about things. I don't want what happened to happen again. I can't look to the future but ignore the present. The survivors need to heal, they need time, resources and a government that gives a damn." 

He could tell that he had gotten their attention, but he wanted them to really listen to what he was trying to say.  

"Whether you allow me to stay or not won't affect my decision to help. I will still make a stance, but I would like to do it with your help. I would like your voices at the forefront of the movement. My experiences aren't going to help anything, I need the people who lived through it, I need the people who are still suffering from it all, I need your help to make a difference. I need  _your_ voices."   

Brown looked around the room before she nodded once.  

"You can stay."  

The meeting started out as Draco expected, but it seemed the members wanted to really express their situation as it turned into a series of testimonials. Each one affecting his emotions.  

"My sister died defending the castle," Patil spoke up as Brown held her hand. "She was a good duelist, and a hard worker. But that didn't stop the Death Eaters. We got separated at one point, and the group of people she was with all died."  

When her voice cracked, Draco had to look up to the ceiling to forestall any tears.  

"She was my best friend and I don't want her death to mean nothing. I don't want her sacrifice to be washed away as the Ministry panders the belief that everything is okay now that he's dead. It's not okay,  _nothing_ is okay!"  

Patil was pulled into a hug by several people as the teenager from before stepped up.  

"You probably don't remember me, but I remember you."  

Draco furrowed his brows as he tried to place the boy. He had light brown hair and was moderately tall for his age, but nothing about him stood out.  

"I was punished quite a bit by the Carrows, and the people underneath you."  

Draco sighed sadly as he closed his eyes and tried to recall the face.  

"I never harmed—" 

"No, but you stood by and watched."  

Draco wouldn't argue that. It was true. He may not have participated when ordered by the Carrows, but he did nothing to stop them. It didn't matter that standing up to them wouldn't have done anything—the guilt and the inaction weren't up for a debate.  

"You know, I would've been a fifth-year Ravenclaw this year."  

"Would have been?" 

The boy laughed harshly. "Greyback got a hold of me and several others here," he gestured towards a few people who raised their hands, including Brown. Draco could see several other disfigured faces, or marks along their arms and body.  

"The Ministry has deemed me unfit to return."  

Draco frowned as his brows merged. "Because you are a werewolf? What does that have to do with anything? Professor Lupin went to—" 

"Lupin was a single case that was approved by the Ministry. There hasn't been a single werewolf student before him, or after. You think that's a coincidence? Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to allow Lupin entry, but he didn't extend that to  _all_  werewolves." 

"What about McGonagall? I'm sure she would help."  

An unimpressed had him shifting slightly. "McGonagall can only do so much. Fighting the Ministry at a time when people are still recovering isn't among her priorities."   

"But if not now, then  _when_?" The boy finished, hands moving in frustration.  

Before Draco could say anything, another person stepped up, and the testimonies continued.  

An older woman drew his attention as she moved forward slowly and a little unsteady—she seemed familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place the face.  

"I own a shop in Hogsmeade, a tea shop."  

Memories of warm days and good tea entered Draco's mind as he recalled her store.  

"I helped Aberforth when we entered the battle. I was attacked by the arachnids that reside in the forest." She lifted up a pant leg to show a prosthetic. "I gave as good as I got, and won, but not without a price." 

"My shop does alright, but not enough to cover the potions that I require, not to mention the repair damages and the mind healer for my own sanity. I'm living with daily pain because I can't get the resources I need."  

Draco took a shaky breath.  

"And the Ministry didn't help?" 

She snorted harshly. "The wait list for Ministry assistance is long, I won't be seen for an appointment for another six months, and they weren't nice about it either. As if needing help is wrong, or dirty. I'm just trying to survive and I can't do it alone."  

Getting help shouldn't be a hassle. As Draco looked around the room and took in the sheer number of people who needed help, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and emotional.  

Every time he thought he was making a difference, he realized how bad the world truly was.  

"Alright," Draco began as he sat up straighter. "You are going to petition the Ministry again, only this time, I'll be your financial backer, and your public supporter."  

A few people clapped, but the smiles alone had one forming on Draco's face.  

"We're going to make some changes, and I can't do it without all of you."  

The hope on their faces had Draco's eyes stinging, and he knew he would do whatever it took to get them the change they deserved. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _I love you._  

 

* * *

 

 

Draco stared down at the Daily Prophet with conflicted emotions.  

 **Harry Potter spotted in Greece**  

 _Witnesses_ _say Potter was spotted alone. He opted out for a comment but stopped to allow the locals to take photos and spent time playing with a few children._  

Claims of seeing Potter abroad are not uncommon as of late. He has been spotted in several different countries including _Singapore, Ukraine, Japan, Macao and many more. It is unknown how long Potter will be abroad, but sources close to the saviour have said it could be indefinite._  

 _We do have to wonder where he will go next or whether he will come back at all._  

 **Photos of Potter on page 3**  

Draco wasn't sure what to think. He missed Harry, missed him more than he thought possible. But his pride wouldn't allow him to reach out, or to send word.  

What would Harry think now? Would he still feel as if Draco wasn't meeting his full potential? Would anything have changed? Or had too much changed? 

He flipped the pages until he could see the photos of Harry. Draco couldn't stop the smile that spread at the sight of Harry crouching low to play with a few children on the side of the road.  

Merlin, Draco missed him.  

With a sigh, Draco placed the cover of the Daily Prophet on his office wall, next to the other sightings of Harry.  

If only it was as good as the real thing.  

 

* * *

 

 _It's ironic that the little time we were friends has been buried_ _under the time apart. Will the time unwind and slow down? Or will it speed up till neither one of us can ever remember being friends?_  

 _I don't want to forget you. I can't._  

 _Please don't forget me too._  

 

* * *

 

"You should come for a visit, they miss you."  

Draco smiled as Jeni showed him updated pictures of the children at the orphanage.  

"You let Ryan and Ryley dye Johnny's hair?" 

Jeni arched her brows incredulously. "When do I ever let those two do anything? We think it was accidental magic."  

Draco tried to only snort, but he couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out and his shoulders shook.  

"Draco?" 

The air left Draco as his laughter faded abruptly. He stood up straighter and tried to give Jeni a reassuring smile as he turned around.  

Draco's heart thumped erratically at the sight of Harry standing in navy blue robes that stood out compared to the usual black of charity functions.  

"Harry."  

There was a small crowd that was edging closer, but Draco ignored them, his eyes on Harry. The year apart changed so much. Harry's hair was longer, his face darkened by the sun, and he appeared to hold himself firmer—almost bolder.  

"You look—" Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up and down. "Handsome."  

Draco felt his cheeks heat up as he took a step closer.  

"So do you. I always did like you in blue."  

"I know."  

The implications had Draco smiling softly.  

"Draco," Harry took a deep breath, and Draco wondered if this was where they would apologize, or if they would pretend to be strangers as they made small talk.  

"I'm proud of you."  

Draco moved before he really thought about. He rushed forward and threw himself at Harry. 

" _Thank you_. I know this wasn't what you thought—" 

"No," whispered Harry. "I was wrong. I've only ever wanted to do right by you, but I was so wrong. The things you have done amaze me, and you are right where you need to be."  

Draco closed his eyes tightly as he placed his forehead on Harry's neck.   

"I've missed you, so much. I should have reached out, but I wanted to prove to you and everyone else that I could do it.  I just wanted to be someone you could be proud of."  

"Oh, Draco." Harry tightened his arms. "I've always been proud of you."  

The tension left Draco's shoulders as he relaxed into Harry's arms.  

"I still want to travel the world one day," Draco admitted. "When I have time and when it's for fun. Because before, it was to run away. I've always wanted to leave behind responsibility and just leave. But for once, I stuck with it and I've never been more pleased."  

"You don't know how proud of you I am," Harry said, the pride evident in his tone. "I thought about coming home countless times. But I wanted to find what I was missing. You were right when you said I was indecisive, and I needed to figure out why for myself." 

Draco leaned away to stare up at Harry. "How was it? Did you have fun?"  

Harry smiled as he looked into Draco's eyes. "In a personal way, yes. I enjoyed seeing the world, seeing how other people view life, and even exploring parts of myself I hadn't reflected on before."  

"But?" Draco prompted, knowing by Harry's tone that there was more.  

"But it wasn't as fun as spending my days with you." 

"You absolute sap." Draco slapped Harry's arm playfully as he revelled in being able to do such a thing. The absence of Harry had been a hole that had never healed.  

"Draco I—" Harry took a hand off of Draco's waist to reach into his robes and pull out a bundle of envelopes. It was thick, and Draco wondered if it was hundreds of letters.  

"What's this?" 

Harry looked away, an embarrassed flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck.  

"I wrote to you while I was gone."  

Draco's lips parted as he stared at Harry, and his stomach fluttered.  

"Harry, how many are there?" He asked as he moved away enough to pull them to him to look closer.  

"One for every day."  

In any other situation, Draco would have groaned at the cheesy action, but it had his eyes blinking rapidly to stall any tears. He had spent every day missing Harry, and it was obvious that the sentiment wasn't one-sided.  

Draco picked one from the middle and opened it, unable to resist. He could hear an embarrassed huff, but he paid that no mind.  

His fingers shook as the words registered.  

 _"I love you."_  

Draco looked up, eyes wide. Harry was staring at him, the embarrassment gone as determination took over.  

He didn't have to ask how Harry meant it, he knew, had known for a while that the possibilities were there. It was the timing that never fit before.  

Draco placed the letters back inside of Harry's robes before he wrapped his hands around Harry's neck and pulled him closer.  

"I love you too."  

When Harry pressed his lips against Draco's the crowd cheered. They both smiled into the kiss, and Draco couldn't say that it had turned out as he had always imagined—it was better.  

"Next time you explore the world, I want to go with you," Draco whispered against Harry's lips.  

"It might be awhile, I've settled on a career." 

Draco's eyes snapped away from Harry's lips as he looked into his eyes.  

"I realized that choosing one solid path didn't work for me. I change my mind so easily, and so many jobs sound appealing. So, I decided to open a Temp Agency." 

Draco laughed as he shook his head. The jobs would change drastically from each client. It would provide the variety that Harry was looking for.  

"With Luna as my business partner."  

"Remind me to never hire you— _ow_." Draco glared when Harry pushed against his chest.  

"I'm proud of you, Harry."  

Harry visibly melted, and Draco knew he was completely gone for him.  

And he wouldn't have it any other way.   

 

* * *

 

 _It's been over a year, and I miss you as much as I did the day you walked away. I thought that time would help, but it's not. I still think of you daily, and still miss the way you smile and laugh. I miss our friendship and the way things used to be. I just miss you, and I hate the absence of your presence._  

 _I can't take it anymore. I'm coming home—back to England, and back to you, Draco._  

 

* * *

 

Draco wasn't sure he would ever be grateful for their time apart, but he learned just who he was, and who he wanted to be. He honestly loved his job, and he knew it helped people. Knew that despite it being what everyone expected him to do, he managed to surprise them anyway.  

His life with Harry wasn't that much different than without. His job didn't magically become simple, nor did his life suddenly become easier, but it changed the way he saw things—and improved his mood. Harry was a brightness that spurred Draco forward, and genuinely made him happy.  

They would always be best friends, but now they could flourish together in other ways. They had gone through many obstacles to be where they were, and Draco couldn't wait to for whatever else was in store.  

As long as they met each adventure with Harry by his side, then it was all worth it.  

 

 _~Fin~_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I had received said, "I wish you would write a fic where Draco and Harry actually became friends but after Hogwarts, they went their separate ways. It's been a year now and Harry misses Draco more than ever, so he goes to him to see if there is a future there, or at least have their friendship back."
> 
> I actually almost didn't do this prompt. Only because thinking about it hurt haha. it did. I was like, 'no, the angst, no'. But then this idea formed, and I couldn't shake it. I really enjoyed the concept of including Harry's letters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Let me know any thoughts. And I shall see you soon!
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
